RWBY: AWOL
by ChrlySkwrlMfns
Summary: Yang Xiao Long hates having to be interrogated every day, and when it gets to her, she makes the biggest mistake of her life. Now she must fight friends and even family, along with the White Fang and Cinder's faction alone. And when the last person she ever would expect becomes the only friend she can trust, is she capable of fixing everything? Baked Alaska. After volume 2.
1. Chapter 1

This is an idea I've had for a while.

Will be a chapter story.

Everyone was on edge. The recent breach was devastating. Yes, it was dealt with appropriately, but there was still major tension. And nobody felt it more than Team RWBY. Having been there at the breach, the four huntresses were still having a difficult time dealing with the aftereffects. They were also being regularly asked questions, which was getting on Yang's nerves. Today was her turn, and she couldn't be any more upset.

She was led to a room with only one window to the outside. It wasn't too far a drop, and with Ember Celica she could easily get herself down safely. Waiting inside, sitting in a chair, was Glynda Goodwitch. The last person Yang wanted to see. "Please sit down Miss Xiao Long. This won't take any more than a few minutes." The huntress requested. Yang reluctantly did so, but she knew better when she only said it wouldn't take long.

"I know I have asked you these questions before, but please bear with me. Answer them to the best of your ability. Now, prior to the breach, did you know this was going to happen?"

"No. Not until we rescued Ruby."

"I see. What was your original mission?"

"Exterminate Grimm located in the southeast region."

"And why did you deviate from that plan?"

That question. It was the only question she couldn't answer. "I don't know. It just...happened." the blonde replied. "That answer is not good enough. We need to know everything, and quite personally I feel you in particular are hiding something from us. Now what is it?" the woman asked. "I told you, I don't know anything else! Why can't you accept that!?" "Because it isn't acceptable at all." "You always say that!" Now Yang was getting angry, her hair turning into flames and her eyes turning red. "Miss Xiao Long, please calm down." "NO! I'm not calming down! I'm sick and tired of all this interrogation! It's obviously getting nowhere!" Glynda prepared her weapon. "Miss Xiao Long, calm down, or I will make you calm down. Do you understand?" Yang didn't listen and charged straight at the woman, throwing massive blows her way. The veteran huntress easily dodged the amateur, and sent Yang flying back, only making her angrier. Yang charged again, with even more ferocity than before, which was starting to worry Glynda. All it was gonna take was for Yang to land one blow, and it would be over. She dodged to the best of her ability, but one fatal mistake caused her to trip, and Yang sent a shot straight at her. It hit full force, pinning her to the floor. She tried to get up, but Yang tackled her down to the floor, repeatedly beating her fists into the teacher.

Until she stopped moving.

Yang finally stopped when Glynda stopped fighting back, only to realize she was now not moving at all. Her face was bloody and broken, her blood dripping from her face. Yang suddenly realized what she had done, and let out a scream.

She killed Glynda Goodwitch.

Three soldiers ran in, their weapons ready to put her down if necessary. Yang, not thinking straight, ran and jumped out the window, landing hard onto the ground. Not looking back, the blonde ran and ran, tears stinging her eyes, unable to come to terms with what she had done.

Later, back in Ozpin's office, the silver haired professor was in an uproar. "She what!? Of all the... Arghhhhhhhhhhh!" He threw his cup at the wall, shattering into numerous pieces. "I don't care what it takes, bring Yang Xiao Long in now! If she refuses..."

He looked out the window.

"...Kill her."


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile, somewhere outside the outskirts of Vale, a small White Fang base stood secretly. Inside, faunus left and right were scrambling to get everything set up. However, it seemed like nobody could focus on anything due to the screams of Cinder Fall in her office.

"YOU INSIGNIFICANT LITTLE BITCH! WHY DIDN'T YOU SAVE ROMAN!? NOW, BECAUSE OF YOU, HE'S BEEN CAPTURED!" The raven haired woman was yelling at Neo about her recent failure before the breach. As usual, Neo remained silent, which only made Cinder even more upset.

"I'm sick and tired of failure. From everyone! And you are no exception Neo. Which leaves me no choice. Get out. Leave. And don't you dare come back." Neo was shocked. All she knew was this line of work. She pulled out her scroll and typed "Cinder, please give me a second chance!" to which Cinder attacked her with a blast of fire, sending her through the window and to a good 20 foot drop. Neo landed hard on her back, and coughed up blood. Shakily she got back up, grabbed her trusty umbrella, and took one last look at Cinder, whose clothes were starting to light up. Not a good sign. Neo turned and left, holding her arm which she hurt on the way down.

About an hour later she arrived in Vale. She had changed her hair and eye color so nobody would recognize her. She was hurting bad. But nobody would take her. She knew better. She didn't bother hiding her umbrella, as it would be seen regardless. She looked at everyone giving her strange stares, which made her feel worse. After another half an hour of walking she rested at a bench, deleting all ties to Cinder's faction and the White Fang. Unfortunately, that meant only one contact remained. Though she desperately wanted to call him, she refrained from doing so. "Only as a last resort" was what a little note said about the number. She put her scroll away and started to silently cry, until she heard louder cries coming from nearby. She looked around and got up, hoping to find the cries. As she passed by an alley, she stopped.

Long, blond, unruly hair. Muscular legs. And an outfit that was all too familiar. It was her. Yang Xiao Long.

The girl she tried to kill on the train.

And she was crying.

Neo was completely nervous about how to approach this. Should she finish her off, or should she comfort her? Deciding the latter, she walked into the alley and was instantly met with a gasp and red eyes. "Who are you? What do you want?" Yang asked her. She walked closer to Yang and closed her eyes, and when they opened, they were pink and brown. Yang's face paled as her hair went from black to brown and pink as well. It was Neo. The girl who tried to kill her on the train. "It's you... You finally came to finish me off didn't you? Well... go ahead. I can't stop you anyway, and if you don't, someone else will..." Neo was surprised to hear her say that, and pulled out her scroll and typed "What's wrong?" to which she got a look of confusion from Yang.

"Wh-why do you want to know?"

"Because I'm not going to kill you."

"Why not?"

"I was fired."

Yang was taken aback from this. A girl who clearly could kill her at any time was fired from a group who obviously could have used her. Yang took a deep breath and explained to her what had happened. Neo listened as if she were being told a bedtime story, and when Yang had finished, Neo gave her a hug. Yang hugged back crying her eyes out. Someone actually cared about her. That's all she wanted right now. Neo let go and typed on her scroll "I'm sorry. Yang, I'll never kill or hurt you again. It's obvious we need to stick together from this point on." Yang smiled and wiped her tears away and nodded. "Alright. Thank you Neo." Neo smiled. "So, what's the plan?"


End file.
